Modifying Glest
The Glest Game provides sample tech trees, tilesets, and maps that you can explore and experiment with to learn more. Introduction Glest has three main components: maps, tilesets, and tech trees. To play a game the user can select any combination of map+tileset+tech tree. XML files Glest uses XML files for tileset, tech tree, resource, faction, upgrade and unit definitions. These files can be viewed with any internet browser and edited with any text editor. Image files Glest uses graphic files for textures and icons. Currently 24-bit BMP and 24 or 32 bit TGA files are supported. 3D files Glest uses its own 3d format for 3d models, models can be exported from 3dsmax using the g3d export plugin. Maps Maps are single files, that define bidimensional matrices of cells, each cell has the following attributes: * Height. From 0 to 20 * Surface type. There are 5 surface types, in the map file there is only a number indicating the type of texture, the texture file itself depends of the tileset. * Object. A cell can have an object or not, there are 10 types of objets, object models depend of the tileset, but objects 1, 2 and 3 are trees and objects 4 and 5 are stones, objects from 5 to 10 can be anything, depending on the tileset. * Resource. A cell can have an resource or not. A cell can't have both and object and a resource. Resources dependof the Tech Tree. Maps also define some other things such as start locations for each player, size of the map, altitude factor, and water level. Maps can't define the placement of any unit or building. Maps can be edited with the map editor. To play maps created with it just place them into the map folder of the game. Map files must have gmp extension. There is a manual for the map editor. Tilesets Tilesets define the surface textures, object models and some other parameters, (resource 3d models are defined at the tech tree). Every tileset is a subfolder of the tileset folder of the game. In this subfolder there must be a xml file with the same name of the folder, this file defines the location of every texture and model and some other parameters. Tech trees Tech trees define factions, resources, units, and upgrades for a game. Every tech tree is a subfolder of the tech folder of the game. In this subfolder are located: * A xml file with the same name of the folder, in this file are defined the initial resources for the players. * A resources folder, in this folder are placed all the resources of the tech tree, as well as its 3d models. Each resource is in a separate subfolder with an xml file defining its parameters. * A factions folder, in this folder are placed the factions for the game, every faction has its own folder, inside this folder there must be: - A xml file with the same name of the faction folder that defines the starting units for this faction. - An units folder, in this folder are placed all the units for this faction. Each unit is in a separate subfolder with an xml file defining its parameters. - An upgrades folder, in this folder are placed all the upgrades for this faction. Each upgrade is in a separate subfolder with an xml file defining its parameters. File Structure The star is for folders and the dash is for files. * magitech - magitech.xml ** factions *** magic (faction) **** music - *.ogg **** units ***** each unit has a folder - unit.xml - particle_proj.xml - fire_splash.xml - etc ****** images - *.bmp ****** models - *.g3d/tga ****** sounds - *.wav **** upgrades ***** folder - upgrade.xml ****** images - *.bmp ** resources *** folder - resource.xml **** images - *.bmp Questions #How can I make a part of a model's texture to change color when I change faction (turn to red/blue/green/yellow)? in 3dsmax: select your model-->left click-->properties-->user defined-->write "CustomColor=True", by this way the model use the alpha chanel for the faction color. #I made a building that can heal units, but when add the command heal and write (so itt won't move) it says unknow command. So how can I make the building not to move but heal the units surrounding it ? #How can I make new commands/skills, like the marketplace exchanges rock and wood to gold or a unit to camouflage itself ? #How can I export 3ds max particle systems into glest? The export plugin can't export particle systems. #How to make projectiles (like arrows) to go in an arc and pull a line after it (like airplanes do)? #How to make a projectile to come out of the dragons mouth not from it's stomach (middle of model)? #Would it be possible to change the construction model based on how many villagers are currently working on it? Yes #Can I limit the number of villagers possible to work on a certain building? No #Is it possible to change the rain spriteto snow? The rain no, but you can change the snow sprite in glest_game\data\core\misc_textures